


This Vicious Place

by heartattack2013 (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/heartattack2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles.</p><p>And not Stiles possessed by a kitsune, or Stiles with dementia, or Stiles hallucinations and paranoid and scared beyond belief. Scott thinks of Stiles who’s quirky, and smart, and snarky and acerbic. The Stiles that races circles around them all and drags Scott with him.</p><p>Stiles possessed by light, who shines bright through all the shadows and panic at the oddest and most hopeful of times. Moving like a hummingbird, lightening quick and gone in the blink of an eye. Scott dreams about catching him in the cradle of his palms and keeping him there, warm and safe and sane and close to his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Vicious Place

The thing about all this is that it makes Scott think a lot. Not to say that he didn’t think before, but never like this; never the all night insomnia, bone marrow deep soul searching he’s been doing in the past two increasingly difficult years. It’s a question of priorities and morals that shakes him at his core, he’s never had to consider how far he’s willing to go to save a life, or what he would do if he had to choose between his loved ones or the lives of innocent and unaware others. If he would willingly become a martyr, or if he could put down an unsalvageable threat.

Or what he’d have to do without Stiles, how he’d move on, how he’d function.

Contrary to popular belief he and Stiles haven’t known each other from the cradle, but he thinks it’s better for that, that they found each other at such turbulent times in their lives. Just reaching puberty, recent members of the single parent club, and both terribly unimpressed with their current state of living. Scott had seen Stiles as an anchor before all of this, before hormones and girls, reality, and horror movie-esque situations that have become day to day. It’s terrifying to think that when Scott will need Stiles sturdiness most, when he’ll finally find his way back to where he belongs, that Stiles might shake apart at the seams.

Hashing out all the details and the innumerable factors and possibilities of it all gives him phantom pains of a much more pronounced dissatisfaction and weariness than what’s already plaguing him. So Scott files it all away for later and follow the thread of thought that’s also been choking him up.

Stiles.

And not Stiles possessed by a kitsune, or Stiles with dementia, or Stiles hallucinations and paranoid and scared beyond belief. Scott thinks of Stiles who’s quirky, and smart, and snarky and acerbic. The Stiles that races circles around them all and drags Scott with him.

Stiles possessed by light, who shines bright through all the shadows and panic at the oddest and most hopeful of times. Moving like a hummingbird, lightening quick and gone in the blink of an eye. Scott dreams about catching him in the cradle of his palms and keeping him there, warm and safe and sane and close to his heart. The idea is more than tempting, and a darker part of Scott says that if he could pack Stiles, his mom, and the Sheriff up and leave for the southern coast, or back to Arizona, or anywhere safe and warm, he would; in a heartbeat. If only to save them from all the misery, and fear, and hard decisions.

To save himself.


End file.
